In high-density connector configurations, it is often difficult to extract a connector once it is plugged in because the connector's latching mechanism is not accessible. For example, the latching mechanism is often located on the top or bottom of the connector modular such that, when the connectors are densely packed, with one on top of the other, access to the latching mechanism on the top/bottom of the module is significantly restricted if not altogether blocked. Accordingly, to remove a particular module, the other modules in a column must be removed to provide access to the latching mechanism of a particular module, or special tooling must be employed to engage the latching mechanism.
Applicants have identified a need to provide a convenient mechanism to withdraw a plug from a high density array of connectors without the need to remove adjacent modules or use special tooling. The present invention fulfills this need among others.